The project involves studies of the hormonal regulation of alpha2u globulin in rat liver. The hepatic synthesis of alpha2u globulin is dependent on the androgenic hormones, and the androgen dependent synthesis of alpha2u globulin is synergistically stimulated by pituitary growth hormone, thyroxine, glucocorticoids and insulin. The effect of these hormones on the synthesis of both alpha2u globulin and its messenger RNA is being investigated. The experiments are being conducted both in vivo and in vitro. Part of the project also involves exploration of the possible role of alpha2u globulin in male reproduction. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Roy, A.K., Byrd, J.G., Biswas, N.M., and Chowdhury, A.K., Protection of spermatogenesis by alpha2u globulin in the estrogen treated rat. Nature, 260, 719, 1976. Roy, A.K., Schiop, M.J., and Dowbenko, D.J., The role of thyroxine in the regulation of translatable messenger RNA for alpha2u globulin in rat liver, FEBS Letters, 64, 396, 1976.